<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wings. by chimerin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27933631">Wings.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimerin/pseuds/chimerin'>chimerin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Backstory, Drabble, Drabbles, Gen, Wings, i guess?, i should write him more, i'm so bored aaaaa, not beta read either, not proof read, phil is rlly cool, philza getting wings, we die like ghostbur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:47:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27933631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimerin/pseuds/chimerin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Philza gets his wings, and he is confused. [and for his eternity]</p><p>Explanation on the end notes, You may use my work for YOUR work.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wings.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Philza walks through the forest, He then gets ambushed by the zombies around him, He tries to run away but he was cornered.</p><p>everything went pitch black.</p><p>He then woke up with the world being reseted, but… He then looks at his back and he saw… HE HAS WINGS?! </p><p>But only gods have wings, so how does he have them..?</p><p>He turns on his communicator and talks with his friend who owned an hardcore world for 2 years, He has no idea aswell.</p><p>..? Is he an god?</p><p>He tries to practice or to get spells out of his mouth. Nothing is working.</p><p>Then what the hell is he? </p><p>Is this some kind of prank or a joke?</p><p>He’s so confused.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>alright so, He got his wings because... If you die a specific amount of times (random for each player) within a week in a hardcore world, you get wings the next day. It's not like a chosen one kinda thing :P But I believe it is much more rare than getting chosen.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>